Masks
.|218x218px]]Masks are a type of unlockable item in both Hotline Miami ''and ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. ''Hotline Miami'' Masks At the beginning of most of Jacket's chapters in the first game, the player chooses a mask for him to wear. Jacket has 26 unlockable masks in total (27 in PS3, PS4 and PS Vita), each providing a unique effect, except for the default mask, Richard. The effects include, but aren't limited to, making door slams lethal (Don Juan), inverting the player's controls (Nigel), and giving the player a drill at the start of the chapter (Carl). Masks can be unlocked by getting sufficiently high scores, as well as being found in certain chapters. The player can see whether one already has the mask for a given chapter in the chapter selection screen. Although not all available masks will be shown there (see e.g. Carl in Chapter 8). Jacket's Masks # Richard (Rooster) Default mask - Grants no special abilities. # Rasmus (Owl) - An Eye For Secrets Obtained by achieving a high score in The Metro - Highlights unlockable masks and puzzle pieces. # Tony (Tiger) - Fists of Fury Obtained by achieving a high score in No Talk - Faster executions and lethal punches. # Aubrey (Pig) - More Guns Obtained by achieving a high score in Overdose - Spawns more guns. # Don Juan (Horse) - Lethal Doors Obtained by achieving a high score in Decadence - Slamming doors into enemies will kill them. # Graham (Rabbit) - Walk Fast Obtained by achieving a high score in Tension - Makes Jacket faster. # Dennis (Wolf) - Start With Knife Obtained by achieving a high score in Full House - Gives a knife in the beginning of the level. # George (Giraffe) - Look Further Obtained by achieving a high score in Clean Hit - Allows to look further when holding down shift. # Ted (Dog) - Dogs Don't Attack Obtained by achieving a high score in Neighbors - Dogs sprint after Jacket, but will not attack. # Rufus (Elephant) - Survive One Bullet Obtained by achieving a high score in Push It - Jacket won't die when hit by the first bullet. # Rami (Camel) - Extra Ammo Obtained by achieving a high score in Crackdown - Adds 1/3 more bullets to the magazine. # Willem (Monkey) - Rip And Steal Obtained by achieving a high score in Hot & Heavy - Steals enemies' weapons while performing a standing execution. # Peter (Unicorn) - Quiet Gunshots Obtained by achieving a high score in Deadline - Reduces the noise of gunshots. # Zack (Frog) - Longer Combo Window Obtained by achieving a high score in Assault - Makes the combo multiplier last longer. # Oscar (Mole) - Darkness Obtained by achieving a high score in Vengeance - The game gets a dark red filter. # Rick (Fox) - Good Shot Obtained by achieving a high score in Safehouse - Enemies will always die in one bullet (HLM1) / Better accuracy (HLM2). # Brandon (Panther) - Walk Faster Obtained by achieving a high score in Fun & Games - Makes Jacket even faster. # Charlie (Octopus) - More Melee Weapons Obtained by finding in Safehouse - Spawns more melee weapons. # Louie (Chameleon) - Hard To Spot Obtained by finishing the game with the normal ending - Makes Jacket harder to be detected. # Phil (Fish) - French Translation Obtained by finding in Resolution - Makes a bad translation of all dialogues to French. # Nigel (Bat) - Reversed Controls Obtained by finishing the game with the secret ending - Reverses the controls on the keyboard. # Earl (Walrus) - Survive Two Bullets Obtained by finding in Overdose - Jacket won't die when hit by the first two bullets. # Jones (Alligator) - More Gore Obtained by finding in Full House - Makes kills and executions bloodier. # Carl (Locust) - Start With Drill Obtained by finding in Push It - Gives a drill in the beginning of the level. # Jake (Cobra) - Killing Throws Obtained by finding in Hot & Heavy - Kills enemies when throwing weapons at them. # Richter (Rat) - Start With Silenced Uzi Obtained by finding in Assault - Gives a silenced uzi in the beginning of the level. # Russell (Bull) - Raging Bull Obtained by finding in The Metro (PS3/PS4/Vita/Switch Only) - The game gets a black and white filter. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number ''Masks '''The Fans' Masks' # Corey (Zebra) - Roll Dodge Starter Fan - Can perform a combat roll over doors and beneath gunfire. # Tony (Tiger) - Killing Punches, No Weapons Obtained by completing Down Under - Lethal punches, no weapons can be picked up. # Alex and Ash (Swans) - Chainsaw And Guns Obtained by completing Moving Up - Both Swans are controlled simultaneously, one carries a chainsaw, the other one can only use guns. # Mark (Bear) - Two Machine Guns Obtained by completing Execution - Can dual wield two MP5s and point them in different directions simultaneously. Jake's Masks # Jake (Cobra) - Lethal Throws Default mask - Kills enemies when throwing weapons at them. # Irvin (Viper) - Nail Gun Obtained by completing Hard News - Gives player a nail gun in the beginning of the level. # Dallas (Black Mamba) - Inner Warrior, No Weapons Obtained by completing Withdrawal - Lethal punches and can use nunchucks, no weapons can be picked up. Martin Brown's Masks # Aubrey (Pig) Default mask - Grants no special abilities. Richter's Masks # Richter (Rat) Default mask - Grants no special abilities. Trivia * The inclusion of animal masks was motivated by Dennis Wedin's childhood nightmares that revolved around Alice in Wonderland and The Wind in the Willows. * The inclusion of mask abilities wasn't originally intended until Nigel at Devolver Digital mistakenly advertised mask abilities in an interview. Dennaton hastily created all of the first game's mask abilities, and Dennis Wedin expressed regret that none required the player to play differently, and that the Tony Mask was overpowered. This led to the mask system getting completely overhauled in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. * Jake gets his masks from FEDUP delivery service, as a FEDUP box is shown every time he unlocks a mask. * The Fans get their masks from Laughter Masquerade and Funny Stuff, as a Laughter box is shown every time the player unlocks a new Fan. * In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, most of the masks from the first game return, now being used by several NPCs. ** A bartender seen in the intro for Down Under can be seen wearing a Panda mask, and someone behind the bar going through the fridge is wearing a Dennis mask. Additionally, the Tony and Jake masks are lying on the bar. ** In The Abyss level, Evan Wright finds a group of hobos wearing all the masks worn by Jacket in Hotline Miami. ru:Маски Category:Achievement Category:Features